<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweater paws by onhos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609099">sweater paws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos'>onhos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Shy Choi Soobin, Summer, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, taehyun is a mischievous kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin left his sweater at Taehyun’s house, and now Taehyun can’t stop wearing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweater paws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI cute moas &lt;33 here is some fluff for u!! my first txt fic !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them spend most of their warm summer days in Taehyun’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They leave the window open, letting the slight breeze cool them down. They lie on the floor, Soobin’s arms crossed over his face and Taehyun’s eyes fixed on the ceiling. As they murmur to each other softly, music plays in the background, humming from Taehyun’s speaker. Two glasses of lemonade are waiting on Taehyun’s desk, and Soobin’s sweater, discarded when he’d started to sweat, is thrown carelessly onto Taehyun’s bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been years since they became friends, but these lazy summer days are still Soobin’s favourite, Taehyun thinks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he’s honest, Taehyun would prefer to go running, or get ice cream, on days like this. Soobin doesn’t realise, but Taehyun indulges him a lot. There’s nothing Soobin likes more, after all, than to relax and watch the world go by. So Taehyun lays here with him, for as long as he likes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want school to start again.” Soobin is whining.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s recently dyed his hair blue - it’s a nice look on him, and it makes his face look prettier than it ought to be. Taehyun likes the way his blue hair frames his face. It makes him look like a fairy. It’s almost magical when his eyes twinkle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s our last year, so there’ll be so much work to do.” Soobin continues, clueless to Taehyun’s hazy summer thoughts. “I don’t want to fail.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You won’t fail if you study.” Taehyun points out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to study.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun can hear the pout in Soobin’s voice. He lets himself smile, soft when Soobin can’t see him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just want to skip this year.” Soobin says, “I want to study </span>
  <span class="s2">music</span>
  <span class="s1">. Not- not </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">maths</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">College</span> <span class="s1">is on their thoughts now more often, as the summer drifts quickly by. They’re both going to study music, as they’ve loved to sing since they were children. Their voices compliment each other well. Soobin’s, gentle and soft in the shower, or sweet under his breath when he’s doing something. Taehyun’s, warm like a mug of tea, beautiful when he sings along with his piano.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun is excited for college too, though he doesn’t admit it as easily as Soobin. He’s worried too, about all sorts of things - money, moving, making new friends. But still, when he thinks of achieving his dreams with Soobin, he gets a rush of happiness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That reminds me,” Soobin says, “We haven’t been to the karaoke in so long.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun smiles again, thinking of Soobin the last time they went to the karaoke. He was a little tipsy and yelling down the microphone like his life depended on it. He’d been so far from his usual shy self. Yeonjun had cackled, Beomgyu had recorded the whole thing, and even Taehyun couldn’t stop grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want to go again?” Taehyun asks. “After last time?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun turns his head to look at his old friend. Soobin is turning pink - Taehyun can see his ears going red. Taehyun smiles shyly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I forgot about that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t.” Taehyun teases.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you didn’t.” Soobin grumbles. “But I still want to go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There are only a few things that can drag Soobin out of bed. The promise of food, for instance. And, karaoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Taehyun says, “But wait until Hyunning is back from summer camp.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He still isn’t back?” Soobin says, “But I miss him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The last I heard he was rock climbing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s dangerous. Why would anyone want to do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun giggles at the way Soobin’s eyes widen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you laughing at me so much today?” Soobin whines.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun shifts so he can sit up slightly, and rest his chin on his hand. The different shades of blue in Soobin’s hair are shining under the sun. Taehyun gazes at his face, while Soobin, completely unaware, lies in his own little world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s interesting to Taehyun how the two can be so close, despite their contrasting personalities. Soobin is soft around the edges, quiet but bubbly. He likes laying around and humming along to his favourite songs. Taehyun is just as warm, but in a different way - he doesn’t wear his heart easily on his sleeve, but loves secretly, with his whole heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But they’ve been best friends since childhood, after all, when they used to lie on their stomachs and watch cartoons. Their bond runs too deep to be broken. It’s a little different to their relationship with their other friends, who they met in high school.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The afternoon passes like this, in a warm haze, while the sun shines outside. When it starts to set, the sky darkening, Soobin stretches and stands up. His T-shirt has slipped while he was lying down, and exposes his soft collarbone now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun blinks and looks away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need to go home for dinner.” Soobin says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could have dinner here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but Mom’s cooking.” Soobin sighs dreamily. “You know how good her home cooked meals are.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Taehyun nods.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you come to mine?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t,” Taehyun says, “I’m going running with Yeonjun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad I won’t be there.” Soobin pulls a face. “I can’t believe you convinced him to do that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin runs a hand through his hair. When he smiles, his cheeks dimpling, Taehyun’s heart flutters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See you tomorrow.” He says, and pats Taehyun’s head with his pretty, awkward fingers, as if Taehyun is a cat. “I’ll bring you leftovers, if there are any.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Thanks.” Taehyun says warmly.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watches Soobin leave, then turns to his empty bedroom. He’s already feeling inspired for another song, romantic lyrics dancing through his thoughts - he should write down his ideas before he meets Yeonjun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His notebook is on his desk. Taehyun grabs it, but as he does he notices Soobin left his sweater on Taehyun’s bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Idiot.” Taehyun says under his breath.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sweater is pink and oversized. It’s warm to the touch, as it’s been lying directly under the sun. Taehyun should fold it and put it on his chair to give Soobin tomorrow. But instead, he brings it to his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It smells like Soobin, sweet and musky. A flush climbs up Taehyun’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of his cats has slunk into the room. She leaps onto the desk and stares at him with bright eyes. Taehyun scowls, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t look at me like that.” Taehyun tells the cat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">☼</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you?” Hueningkai says into the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He has an endearing way of speaking, naturally speaking loudly without even realising. Taehyun didn’t realise how much he missed Hueningkai, while he was at summer camp. He feels a rush of affection when he hears his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I overslept.” Taehyun says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s walking through the streets - as summer is beginning to end, it’s a little cooler, dark clouds drifting by. It’s cool enough for a sweater. </span>
  <span class="s2">Soobin’s</span>
  <span class="s1"> sweater.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been an accident, really. Taehyun didn’t usually oversleep, but last night he was writing lyrics and lost track of time. When he’d woken, he’d dressed hastily, and pulled on the first item of clothing he saw.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pink sweater is loose on him, almost reaching his knees. It still smells like Soobin, and it makes Taehyun feel a little flustered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You overslept?” Beomgyu’s voice says from somewhere close to Heuningkai. Taehyun must be on speaker. “That’s not like you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you have good dreams?” Hueningkai asks cheerfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m almost there.” Taehyun says, and hangs up.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He imagines his friends reactions (Beomgyu shouting indignantly, “he hung up on us!”) and smiles. The ice cream parlour is nearby - the perfect place to celebrate Hueningkai’s </span>return.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The local ice cream parlour is one of their favourite places. Its colourful, and there are so many ice cream flavours. When Taehyun pushes through the glass doors, he spots his friends immediately. They’re making a lot of noise, and they get louder when they see Taehyun come through the doors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin is so focused on eating ice cream, his cheeks puffed out adorably, that he doesn’t even look up when Taehyun enters. Beomgyu, blonde and in a jacket, jumps up. Yeonjun grins at him, his hair bright yellow now, and his outfit as stylish but mismatched as always. Hueningkai is calling him over loudly, waving his arms in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun reaches the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Try this!” Hueningkai says, thrusting a spoon towards him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun bends down and wraps his mouth around the spoon, which is still in Hueningkai’s hand. The ice cream is sickeningly sweet, strawberry with a hint of chocolate, and Taehyun hums appreciatively.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin’s eyes flicker up. His gaze fixes on Taehyun, and Taehyun swears he sees his cheeks turn pink. Taehyun blinks. Soobin keeps staring at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tyunning.” Beomgyu says happily, throwing his arm over Taehyun’s shoulder and pulling him away from Soobin’s gaze. “Come and sit with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So they sit at the round table, eating ice cream happily. Hot summer days with cold ice cream and his friends are some of Taehyun’s favourite days. Taehyun doesn’t even have to buy his own ice cream - everyone else feeds him theirs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeonjun is telling a story, waving his hands in the air. Soobin sits quietly beside him, opposite Taehyun, and he’s strangely quiet. His eyes keep flickering to Taehyun, which is flustering. Nervous, Taehyun pulls the sleeves of Soobin’s sweater over his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why won’t anyone go skateboarding with me?” Yeonjun is saying. There’s a pink ice cream stain beside his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will.” Hueningkai says, and Yeonjun high fives him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun feels Soobin look at him again. He meets his gaze, but Soobin looks away quickly. He looks cute today, sitting in a cream cardigan and wearing his glasses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want some?” Soobin asks softly. “It’s honeycomb.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun smiles shyly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure.” He says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin hands him the spoon. Taehyun blinks at him, confused. They’ve always fed each other easily, sharing meals and forks and chopsticks. Everyone else had fed him the ice cream on their spoons, letting him lean forward and taste it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun shrugs. He tries the ice cream and hums happily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s good.” He says, dropping the spoon back in Soobin’s bowl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin wrings his hands, looking anywhere but Taehyun. But still he smiles sweetly at Taehyun’s words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Taehyun says gently. He reaches out and pats Soobin’s hands. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For some reason, Soobin splutters, running a hand through his hair like he does when he’s nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun blinks, confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like your sweater.” Hueningkai says to Taehyun casually, leaning over Taehyun to steal some of Beomgyu’s ice cream.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin coughs, flustered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, Taehyun thinks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you?” He asks Hueningkai slowly, keeping his eyes on Soobin. His gaze takes on a teasing glint. “Does it look cute on me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin almost falls off his chair. Taehyun grins. He was right. Taehyun wearing his sweater is making Soobin flustered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For sure.” Hueningkai says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need more ice cream.” Soobin says, his face red.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">☼</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next time he wears the sweater, it’s purposefully.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Taehyun smiles, walking beside Yeonjun, his hands curled up in Soobin’s sweater sleeves. The night is pretty, the stars sparkling, and it’s cool enough that the sweater’s weight is warm and comfortable.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe Soobin suggested karaoke.” Yeonjun says. They’re walking to the venue together, Yeonjun bouncing as he walks. “After last time, you’d think he would avoid it at all costs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think he’s forgotten again.” Taehyun laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Drunk Soobin is hilarious.” Yeonjun says contentedly. When he looks at Taehyun, there’s an evil glint in his eyes. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you plotting?” Taehyun asks, amused. “Soobinnie doesn’t need your help to embarrass himself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeonjun laughs. Soon enough, they meet the rest of the group, who are already waiting outside of the venue. Soobin looks pretty in the moonlight in his long hoodie, his blue hair making him look almost mystical.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beomgyu cooes when he sees Taehyun. He pulls him into his arms, fussing over him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god,” Beomgyu says, “Look at his cute sweater paws.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun scowls and tries to break free. But underneath, he basks in the attention, warm and happy in his friends company.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’ve been so close since they first met in their first year of high school. Long days at the library studying, warm summers and cozy christmases together, have brought them even closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Taehyun is finally free, he runs a hand through his messy hair and smiles at the group. Soobin is looking away from him, looking at his shoes instead, and rocking back and forth on his heels.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun bounces forward and takes his hand, wrapping his fingers softly around Soobin’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” He says, “Are you excited for karaoke?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin’s hands are warm, his touch gentle. Taehyun squeezes his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe he dared to come back.” Beomgyu laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t even that bad.” Soobin grumbles, close to Taehyun’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Taehyun looks up at him, he sees Soobin’s cute cheeks turning pink and grins. He pokes one with his free hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sick?” Taehyun asks playfully. “You’re pink.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like Taehyun’s sweater.” Hueningkai  supplies helpfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin mumbles something under his breath and Taehyun runs his thumb over the back of his hand in small, soothing circles. The two of them hold hands all the time, they all do, but Soobin seems strangely nervous now, biting the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hurry up then.” Yeonjun says, “I wanna sing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on.” Taehyun murmurs to Soobin, pulling him by his hand, watching as Hueningkai bounces happily through the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2">They take a booth, already laughing as they go inside. They’re always so happy together, laughing all of the time. Even on slower or harder days, they never fail to make each other smile.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beomgyu sits in the seat in the corner and pulls Taehyun onto his lap. Taehyun misses the feeling of Soobin’s hand in his own already, and curls his fingers back into the sweater sleeves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you so cute tonight?” Beomgyu says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun catches Soobin watching them and winks at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You keep teasing poor Soobin.” Beomgyu laughs. “Are you in a good mood, Taehyunnie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun watches Soobin turn away to grab the microphone and smiles. He nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s your little crush?” Beomgyu murmurs in his ear. Taehyun scowls and plays with his sleeves. “Taehyun and Soobin sitting in a tree...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop calling it a crush, that’s so-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe you’re in love with your childhood friend.” Beomgyu interrupts, and sighs wistfully, “That’s so romantic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Yeonjun’s still single.” Taehyun teases. “You might not be childhood friends, but...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did someone say my name?” Yeonjun asks, sitting in the seat beside Beomgyu and throwing an arm around his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beomgyu flushes and pushes Taehyun off his lap. Taehyun giggles happily on the carpet, snug in Soobin’s sweater. He tucks his knees up to his chin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin has started singing already, of course. He drawls each word slowly and his tone is low and dramatic, because he’s making fun of the ballad he’s singing.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hueningkai is clapping along, cheering for him, and Taehyun laughs and claps along too, his small hands almost hidden beneath the sweater.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin turns when he hears Taehyun’s clap, and when he sees Taehyun his voice dies in his throat. He stands there awkwardly, staring at Taehyun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun tilts his head and smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What‘s wrong?” He asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Soobin doesn’t reply, Taehyun stands and wraps his hand around Soobin’s on the mic, his fingers just peeking out from beneath Soobin’s sweater sleeves. Soobin’s hands are bigger than his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, let’s sing together.” Taehyun laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin looks down at him, his eyes dark, and for a magical moment Taehyun thinks he’s going to lean down and kiss him. But then he swallows and smiles and they sing together happily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the night goes on, Taehyun continues to feel cozy. Warm in his friends company, his voice loud, tucked inside of a sweater that smells like Soobin.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">☼</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The summer sun has started to leave them behind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun is a little chilly, so he’s glad to be wearing Soobin’s sweater. It’s been washed a few times now, so Soobin’s smell is gone, but it still feels like him, all warm and snuggly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plus, it’ll give him strength on his first day back at high school. He walks to Soobin’s house so they can walk there together, feeling excitement and worry flutter inside of him. He keeps thinking about the year ahead, all of the possibilities and opportunities that are waiting for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin’s house isn’t far from his own. Taehyun looks around the garden for a moment, full of flowers and trees. He waits by the gate, as he’s done every day for as long as he can remember. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin comes out of the gate, in a dark turtleneck with his blue hair all fluffy. Taehyun smiles sleepily at him, waving with his hands half in the sweater sleeves. Sweater paws, he imagines Beomgyu saying in his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning,” Taehyun drawls. He doesn’t stop to wait for Soobin’s reaction, just starts walking, used to their usual routine. Usually Soobin is a little behind him, talking sleepily to him as they walk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stops when he doesn’t hear Soobin’s gentle footsteps behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns on his heel, gripping his backpack strap with one hand. Soobin is staring at him, still standing by the gate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What-“ Taehyun starts to say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin strides towards him, through the early autumn morning, his hair fluttering in the breeze. When he reaches Taehyun, he leans down and takes Taehyun’s face in his soft hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he kisses him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a small, warm kiss, that makes Taehyun melt. Soobin pulls away quickly, stepping backwards with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um.” Taehyun blinks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Taehyunnie.” Soobin says, running a nervous hand through his hair. “Why do you keep wearing my sweater?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it looks good on me.” Taehyun smiles, trying to shake off the warm, fuzzy feeling he has because Soobin kissed him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin pouts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be serious or I’ll kiss you again.” He whines, “You need to stop it. I can’t concentrate when you wear it, I get so flustered...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s why I do it.” Taehyun says, pulling the sleeves over his hand. “I like teasing you. You’re cute, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin smiles, his cheeks dimpling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not saying it again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun’s eyes scan Soobin’s pink cheeks, his bright eyes, his just kissed lips. His heart flutters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just stop the sweater paws, at least.” Soobin says. “Have mercy. It’s too much for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You love it.” Taehyun laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin takes his hand and tucks his hand inside the sweater sleeve too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are we finally going to school?” Taehyun says, squeezing Soobin’s hand. “Or are you going to kiss me more?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soobin leans down and kisses his cheek. He kisses his nose, too, then plants a warm kiss on his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’m done.” Soobin says. Taehyun wrinkles his nose. “You’re so cute.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyun rolls his eyes, but tucks himself into Soobin’s side anyway. It’s sweet, how easy it is to transition from best friends to something else, and how soft he still feels in Soobin’s company. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry,” Soobin says happily, “There’s more where that came from.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>